Your Guardian Angel
by hmassie347
Summary: Everyone has left Bella for a year but she managed to move on. However, when Jasper comes back changed from the vampire she used to know, what will Bella do to save him from himself? Rated M just in case because it may involve Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Your Guardian Angel_

_A/N: This is not my first story ever written, but it is my first time putting one up and my first Bella and Jasper. So review away I can handle it. _

_Summary: Everyone has left Bella but she managed to move on. However, when Jasper comes back changed from the vampire she used to know, what will Bella do to save him? B/J _

_**I do not own any of the characters mentioned and used in this story. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**_

It had been a year since they had left and I had to say that I was holding myself together pretty well. Sure at first things were a little tougher than I thought they would be but I had lost my first love. I had started keeping a journal for my thoughts and I found that over time the nightmares faded and I was able to breathe easier and to move on from things. I even considered dating again now that I had let go of everything. That was until now.

I stared into the blood red eyes of my once golden eyed friend and I didn't know what to think or to say to him and I was more surprised than terrified. What had happened to him after they left me? Did his one slip with me lead to a chain reaction and he cave into his old ways? I couldn't control my lips as they curled around his name both like a prayer and a curse.

"Jasper."

I made to move towards him with my hands stretched out in front of me and he gave a low growl and I looked down to notice the blood dripping down my palm. "Shit, sorry. I forgot." I kneeled down to rub my hand in the grass in hopes to remove the offender and was taken by surprise when his hand was there holding my wrist.

"You'll infect it if you do that," he said through gritted teeth. He was trying not to breath. He didn't want to hurt me even though those bright red eyes screamed death. I moved to lean forward and he was gone to the other side of the meadow again.

I looked at my hand again and felt a little sick in doing so. I could only take so much blood and it was still bleeding. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and proceeded to pretend that it wasn't there. Without opening them I addressed the blonde vampire on the other end of the field in a soft whisper.

"Why are you here Jasper?"

He was back beside me in a matter of seconds and shook his head. "Later," he said and then scooped me into his arms. Before I could protest we were on the move. I didn't know where we were going but I knew that he wasn't breathing. He wasn't willing to risk my life and I didn't understand why not. I kept my eyes closed and when I heard the opening and closing of a door I finally opened them enough to see us in the old Cullen home. He didn't stop in the entrance but went straight to Carlisle's old office and placed a First Aid kit in front of me and left the room.

I took the hint and I quickly cleaned and dressed the wound I had received and took off my shirt so that I could keep the blood away from him. Lucky for me I decided last minute to put on my decent camisole. I move to go out the door and ran right into him, which didn't help my coordination and I nearly fell to the floor but his hands caught me before I made contact.

"Let's talk," he said simply and turned me around to send me to sit in the chair behind the desk even though I would have really preferred to be somewhere not so confined as this office, but I sat nonetheless.

"So what brings you here Jasper?"

"I don't know," he said taking a seat in the chair across from me. "I've been traveling for a while and I don't really remember much, or at least there's not much I really want my thoughts to linger on and then it was like I woke up from a bad dream and there you were bleeding. Why were you in the meadow bleeding?"

I looked down feeling the embarrassment washing over me in a huge tidal wave that almost threatened to drown me. "I was saying good bye." I kept my eyes down and then gave a dark laugh. "And I wasn't really expecting the company of a red eyed vampire at the time."

"Saying good bye?"

I looked up and my heart stopped when I saw the sadness swimming there in his red eyes. "Why does that make you upset? I was just telling Edward good bye. I moved on. I'm ready to move on and start a new life without him."

He relaxed and nodded, "Oh that makes sense. Why were you bleeding?"

I rolled my eyes, "Klutzy Bella, remember? I tripped over a branch or three on my way and cut myself I guess. I forgot about it when I saw you because well, I haven't seen or heard from any of you and well, your eyes are red." I left the sentence hanging there a half statement half demand for an explanation. When he said nothing I sighed, "What went wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So I decided to go ahead an put up the second chapter based on the feedback I'm getting. I am so very happy that people are enjoying it and I will continue to update it as much as possible as fast as possible. Also I will be alternating views but I'm pretty sure only this chapter will overlap just a little. So enjoy!_

_**I do not own any of the characters mentioned and used in this story. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**_

I stood outside the door to Carlisle's office long enough to hear Bella open up the First Aid kit before I made my way to my old room and stared into the mirror. My eyes were red and she still hadn't run from me. What was wrong with her? I could have killed her. It would devastate Edward if I had. And why was she even in that damn meadow anyway, bleeding of all things. Couldn't she go a day without some accident happening?

I heard her close the First Aid kit and moved back to the door. When she went to come out she bumped into me and was heading for the floor. I reached out and rolled my eyes catching her before she made contact with the wood below. Only Bella would be so accident prone. I spun her around and sent her towards the desk, "Let's talk."

I looked at her and she looked a little uncomfortable to be in the room with me and it hurt a little. I wasn't going to hurt her. I hadn't hurt her yet had I?

"So what brings you here Jasper?"

Boy she was quick to cut to the chase and the sad part was I didn't know why I was here. Images flickered through my mind and I saw each and every throat I ripped out from Alaska to here. So many people I killed. So much blood I consumed. Then there she was and it was like I had an electric shock to the balls when she whispered my name across that meadow. I felt like I was waking up from the worst nightmare of my life.

I moved and sat down in the chair across the desk from her. "I don't know," I said slowly. "I've been traveling for a while and I don't really remember much," I cringed at the thoughts again, " or at least there's not much I really want my thoughts to linger on and then it was like I woke up from a bad dream and there you were bleeding. Why were you in the meadow bleeding?"

She looked away from me and I felt a wave of contentment "I was saying good bye." I stared at her neck and the pulsing vein that showed as she looked down had me memorized until I felt a wave of dark sarcasm coming off of her, "And I wasn't really expecting the company of a red eyed vampire at the time."

She wasn't aiming to commit suicide was she? I felt my face fall and my dead heart start to beat again. "Why were you saying good bye?" Please say anything but suicide. Not Bella.

She looked up at me and her curiosity hit me like a tidal wave. "Why does that make you upset? I was just telling Edward good bye. I moved on. I'm ready to move on and start a new life without him."

I felt like the weight of the world was pulled off my shoulders and relaxed into the chair. Not suicide. She was there for closure. "Oh, that makes sense. Why were you bleeding?"

She rolled her eyes at me and gave me the only explanation she could. "Klutzy Bella, remember? I tripped over a branch or three on my way and cut myself I guess. I forgot about it when I saw you because well, I haven't seen or heard from any of you and well, your eyes are red." She left it hanging there between up and I didn't really know what to say to her. When I continued to say nothing she pounced on her next question.

"What went wrong?"

A better question would have been what went right. I leaned back in my seat and stared at her trying to decide how much to tell her of the truth. I lost myself there in her chocolate brown eyes. She looked as if she had aged years and it was our entire fault. I owed her something to make up for all the pain. To show her how miserable we all were without her. So I poured out my soul to her or at least a small amount of it for now.

"Well about five months after we left you here in Forks alone Rose and Em headed off to England and we haven't seen from them since. They call ever so often but that's all we get is a phone call. Carlisle and Esme started a new project in New Hampshire. Some additions to the house because Alice so that we were going to get visitors." I stopped and gave a heavy sigh. To talk about Alice and her current issues would lead to a long conversation and Bella looked dead tired. "And Edward vanished. He never calls and we haven't seen him since."

She just observed me through her sleepy eyes and then tried to stifle a yawn while stating, "Still doesn't explain why your eyes are red or why you're here Jasper."

I shook my head, "A story for tomorrow. It's kind of late and you look exhausted. You're more than welcome to stay here for the night." Would she want to? I know I wouldn't if I were in her shoes; then again Bella didn't follow my flow of thought.

"Call Charlie first," she mumbled to herself. She pulled out her phone and dialed her father who didn't pick up. "Hey dad it's me. I'm going to stay the night with Angela. I'll be home tomorrow after school. Love you." She hung up her phone and mumbled, "Text Angela". She stared at her phone for a few seconds and then placed it in her pocket. "Bed time for the silly human," she stated smiling at me. "We can have story time tomorrow."

I just nodded and watched as she left to head to someone's room. From the sound of it she found Rose's and crashed on the bed. Such a silly human she was. Once she was in a deep sleep, I left the house and switched off my humanity letting the animal inside take over. It was dinner time for the beast I had become. The beast that I hid from Bella for now but she'll see the truth soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own any of the characters mentioned and used in this story. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**_

I rolled over and clutched the pillow tighter to me. I was awake but I wasn't sure I was prepared to hear the rest of what Jasper had to say to me. I replayed last night's conversation in my head and felt my heart constrict a little. My vampire family had broken up and drifted apart after they left and I…I carried on without them. Moved myself forward thinking they didn't care. I felt the tears fall before I felt the urge to let them do so and when I felt that urge I let it all go.

"Bella?!" The door flew open and I rolled over to see Jasper. He looked worried and his eyes still glowed red and staring into them made me cry even harder. He slipped up and changed because of me. He wasn't gold eyed anymore. He wasn't the same anymore and it was my entire fault.

I felt the calm tickling at me and I wanted so bad to open myself to accept it so that I could get rid of the sobs but I just couldn't. He didn't come any closer and I didn't want him to because I felt unworthy to even be in the same room with him. I curled up into a ball and let the sobs shake my body. I don't know how long I went like that before I felt a numbing sensation wash over me and I opened my eyes to stare at Jasper.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm sorry I ruined everything."

Jasper moved to me then and refused to touch me but the closer he got the calmer I was. "I promise it's not your fault. We just all went our separate ways. None of it was because of you."

I wanted to believe his words. I wanted to have that hope that none of this was brought on by me but inside I felt numb. "Could you let up a bit on the numbing sensation I'd like to feel a little bit of something please," and with that I felt the hope build somewhere deep down and I sat up drying my eyes on the blanket.

"Do you still want the answers to your questions?"

I jumped up and nodded eagerly and then I felt a familiar tug in my stomach. "Mind if I get a human moment in before we continue though?"

He just laughed and left the room. I moved around the huge bed, like Rosalie needed a bed this big, and opened the door to the walk in closet. I was happy to see she didn't take all her clothes with her and I found a pair of jeans that would fit and a simple black t-shirt. I moved out of the closet and into the oversized bathroom grabbing a fluffy towel on the way. A quick shower and change of clothing later I was bounding down the stairs with my still damp hair thrown into a rather messy bun.

"Breakfast is served for the ever so fragile human," Jasper said handing me a bowl of cereal.

I shook my head and laughed," It must have been so complicated to make this."

"Actually it was. I had to go shopping. Soon the whole town will know there is a Cullen among them once again." His eyes flashed a dangerous black color and then were their eerie red yet again. "How about you eat and I'll answer any questions you have."

I took a bite of cereal, swallowed, and out came the first question I needed answered. "Why are your eyes red?"

"Well it happened about four months ago," he said while watching the blank wall in the kitchen. "Alice and I had been fighting again about whether or not we were right for leaving you without any form of contact. I was all for coming back and apologizing to you for everything wrong we have done to you but Alice said that we had to listen to Edward. That she saw dangerous things happening in her visions if we came back. I had enough of it and walked out."

He stopped to stare at me because I wasn't eating and I wasn't eating because I felt my heart breaking inside my chest. "It was my fault. Me. I'm the reason you and Alice were fighting," I said staring down into my cereal.

He tapped my bowl and I looked up at him," It wasn't your fault. I was angry because Alice was relying too much on her visions and not putting any faith in her own ability to change them." I gave him a small smile and started to eat again. He continued and this time focused his attention on my bowl. "Well, as I was walking around I smelled the sweetest thing ever. It was better than the biggest mountain lion and I couldn't control myself. I chased it down and found this little girl sitting on the ground. She had fallen off her bike and had cut herself. Without a moment of hesitation I swooped down on her and drained her dry."

I pushed my half-finished bowl away from me. Only some topics should be discussed over food and this wasn't one of them, besides I was full. "So what happened after that?"

He took my bowl and cleaned it faster than I could blink and said simply, "It started a feeding frenzy."

_A/N: Okay I know this is a short chapter but I felt it would be best if I ended it here because I could then switch to Jasper's PoV and let you guys feel the raw emotion that I feel he would feel as he describes his "feeding frenzy". I won't promise I'll have it up tonight but I know if not tonight I'll have it up sometime tomorrow. Until then please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Okay here is the next chapter as not promised. Be warned some of what I wrote may be descriptive to some and not descriptive enough to others. Enjoy!_

___**I do not own any of the characters mentioned and used in this story. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**_

"Are you sure you want me to continue Bella? It's not pretty," I asked her looking anywhere but at her. I wasn't even sure I could admit to myself that I had done all these things but if she wanted me to I would.

"Yes," she said softly. "I want to know everything Jasper. Please tell me."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes the images playing through my mind like a movie in fast forward. "After that one little girl I couldn't control it. Usually I had someone in the family with me to keep me in line but as I already told you everyone pretty much split by this point. "I looked at her and she was looking down at the empty counter space in front of her. "It was so easy to fall back into my old ways. I took the little girls whole family within the hour and then moved on to a different town. I have to be discrete and remember to not get people too suspicious. It was so easy. I took almost fifty lives within the first week. It was like I was being woken to a life I had only dreamed about."

And like that I was no longer me, I was the beast. "To watch them move and to see the blood flowing and pumping under their skin. To attack them and to feel their terror as they realized that I was dangerous. I was ripping their skin like paper and snapping their bones like twigs. I enjoyed their screams so much that it gave me almost as much pleasure as their blood. I reveled in sinking my teeth into their neck and draining them dry and just leaving them lying there for someone else to find."

Just thinking about draining someone was making me so hungry. I looked at Bella again and she was no longer Bella. She was my prey and I was going to drain her. I moved toward her and noticed she smelled amazing. I saw the view pulsing underneath her skin flashing like a neon sign that held my attention. I rubbed one long finger along the vein and felt her terror rising. Yes, I loved that feeling, the feeling of her terror leading my joy, leading me towards my content satiated state. All I had to do was sink my teeth into this one little spot and she would be drained in minutes.

"Jasper," she whispered softly.

It was her voice that broke me out of the trance. I pulled away and without looking back at her I ran. How could I have let that happen? She could have been killed and then where would I be? As I ran I followed a different smell subconsciously. When I finally found the source I pounced and I fed. The blood splattered across my face and down my clothes. I heard the snapping of bones and listened to the ripping of the skin and felt the terror take me over completely. After I finished I looked down at the shredded dead body of someone I never knew, someone who could have been Bella.

"Fuck!"

I ran back to the house not caring about the blood drying on my face or my ruined clothes. I just wanted to make sure she was all right. I burst in through the back door and felt her slam into me as hard as her little human body could.

"Jasper your back," she said hugging me tightly. I felt her worry and I felt a wave of sorrow swallowing me. I put my arms around her and hugged her lightly reminding myself that she was Bella. She was not food. She was easily breakable and always loving. "I'm so sorry that I was the cause of all this," she began with tears falling down her face.

I had to give her credit. She had seen me almost drain her dry and she didn't run, and now here she was hugging me while I was covered in dried blood. She was stronger than my stupid brother gave her credit for. "Bella I am sorry. I didn't mean for things to get so out of control. It's just… thinking about being that hunter brings out the worst in me. Blood, specifically human, is like a drug to me right now. The only reason I left you is because you're Bella. I can't drain someone who my broken family loves so much, who loves all of us so much that she takes the blame for us drifting apart."

"You should drain me," she said softly. "Everyone would be better off without me. I do nothing but cause problems and bring trouble."

"Oh Bella," I said hugging her closely. "Don't say something silly like that darlin'. Let me change and then begin a different topic okay?"

I felt her nod and I left her standing in the kitchen. I lit a fire in my room and tossed the bloodstained clothing into it. I grabbed one of my plaid shirts and a pair of ripped jeans with a pair of boots. An outfit that was more like me and less like the well put together Cullen look. I ran back into the kitchen and found her sitting back on the stool waiting patiently. I understood the feeling of shame coming off of her in waves and walked up to her. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

She jumped in surprise her cheeks tinting pink from the blush spreading across her face. "If you only knew what I was really thinking before you came back down," she said softly. "But that can be a story for another day."

I just nodded and sat down on the stool across from her. She had been crying and I hadn't heard it. "What's wrong Bella?"

She gave a dark laugh and said, "Is it silly that I want to save you from yourself?"


	5. Chapter 5

_____**I do not own any of the characters mentioned and used in this story. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**_

_A week had passed since Jasper had come back into my life and I have to say that it is a bit odd. I've been having some reoccurring nightmares since that first, or was it the second, day. The day he could have killed me but didn't. In my nightmare he drains me dry and then I fall into the pit of complete blackness. I don't know what it is about him that makes me want to help him, but something in me says that I should._

I looked up from my journal and stared at the clock on the wall. Jasper would be coming to pick me up soon to go for our daily walk through the woods. I close the little journal and place it in my top drawer, grabbed my shoes and jacket, then made my way down the stairs just as Jasper knocked. I opened it and gave him a small smile.

"Let's just get this over with," he said giving me a small grimace.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the door shut. "Jasper, is it too hard to allow my help?"

"Why? I'm damned regardless," He said moving towards the path that would take us on the stroll. "Anyway I don't think I want help. I like the killing. I like to feel the terror. I like to listen to their last breath and the last beat of their heart."

"You didn't before," I said softly.

"I had hope before," he said almost as softly. "I had a family that was well put together, nearly complete. I had Alice there to be my guide. I had everything I ever dreamed of and-"

"You lost it all because of me," I said cutting him off. "Because I'm human and your brother, he just couldn't love me as anything other."

"Bella how many times do I have to tell you it's not your fault?"

I looked at him and his red eyes were frustrated. I rolled mine and placed my hands on my hips. "Until you can give me another reason for your family falling apart it's the reason I'm sticking with." I turned from him and continued to walk down the path in silence for a little until I quietly said, "You did it once-"

"With the help of others, "he mumbled darkly.

"-and you can do it again," I said raising my voice. "You haven't killed me yet and we've hung out every day for the past week now."

"But I've wanted to kill you," he said getting mad again. "I've wanted to sink my teeth into your neck and bleed you dry. And I almost did remember? Actually I've almost killed you twice now."

"But you haven't and I would like to believe it's because I'm supposed to help you. As for my birthday well, your blood lust plus that of about five others…well it couldn't have been easy to control yourself. As for the other day well…shit happens." We fell into silence once again as I let him think these things over. He was stubborn and refused to see reason these past few days but he was running out of arguments.

"What if I said I didn't want your help?"

Well that drew me up short. What would I do if he refused my help? I couldn't force myself on him and take control of his life. I hated it when people did that me, why would I do it to him? I gave a sigh and said, "Maybe I would call the family somehow." Alice and all of them would be able to help him better than I ever could anyway.

"No!" He grabbed me by my shoulders turning me to stare into his eyes. "You will not have them here Bella. I'll let you help just keep the Cullen's out of it."

I nodded and he let me go. "Okay then here is the deal I'll make with you. Enroll in to school again with me. Put all yourself in all my classes and that way I'll be able to watch over you while you're in class. Worst come to worst you'll just have a whole class of dead people."

"So you're babysitting the blood hungry vampire," he asked sarcastically

"Yep! And buy some contacts….I don't think red will go over so well with everyone." I made my way back towards my house with him following on my heels mumbling under his breath about an over bearing human doomed to die. "If doomed I be, then I'm glad to have you with me."

_A/N: I know it's kinda short and doesn't really give too much away to anything but I think it'll help keep with the flow because I personally don't like to give things all away at once. Where's the fun in that? Please review. Honesty is always the best policy. _


	6. Chapter 6

_****A/N: Okay here is the next chapter. Read it. Love it. Review it?_

_**I do not own any of the characters mentioned and used in this story. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**_

Bella was absolutely insane and I was finally able to understand how she was able to always be around my family without running and screaming for the hills. I could have just killed her and gotten out of this because lord knows she was never going to take no for an answer, but I caved and here I was sitting in the Forks High parking lot dreading taking that first step out of my car. With my luck I would end up killing everyone in the school before lunch and Bella would be included. The beast in me played the scene of so much death, so much blood, and so much terror for me and it hummed in content.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Jasper get out of your fucking car or we're going to be late for our first class," Bella said. She had really developed a dirty mouth in the past year and I was a little concerned but at this moment I was more concerned about walking around the school wanting to drain everyone. I stared at Bella who was staring at me and I could hear the tap, tap, tap of her foot. Oh, the human was getting pissed. Pft, like I was scared of her. "Get out now Whitlock!"

Guess that meant she already got her hands on my schedule. I wondered if she could actually be worse than Alice because she was really getting on the pixies' level now. Taking one last deep breath I got out of my car and Bella all but threw my schedule to me. Grabbing my hand she dragged me and I allowed her to do so.

"Bella," I said panicking a little, "I don't think that this is the wisest idea. There are a lot of humans in that building and I'm not really sure I'm ready for this."

"Look Jasper, you've done this once before and you can do it again. You don't need Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Rose all up your ass to do it now." She was on a mission to destroy not just me and her, but the majority of the town.

I took my last clean breath before entering the building and from then on I refused to speak. All the warmth radiating off of the people in this damn building had me freaking out. I could see the pulsing of veins in necks and on wrists. It felt almost as if the pulsing heart beats were leaping out at me, attacking me. Then there was the overwhelming flood of emotions that I hadn't dealt with in a while. I tensed a little and felt Bella squeeze my hand in reassurance.

"So," she said smiling, "our first class is English and then we have Math. Since you're here today I'll go to gym with you, but I usually ditch. We go to lunch after and then end out lovely day with Spanish, Science, and History. "

The way she laid it made it sound as if she thought this was all going to be a walk in the woods but I was already struggling. I didn't want to hold my breath all day. I didn't want to be here but for some reason I just couldn't say no to this girl. I felt a wave of curiosity coming from behind us and turned to see who it was and saw Angela.

"Hey Bella," the girl said. "Good weekend?"

"The best," Bella said smiling. "You remember Jasper right? He found his real parents and they moved back to Forks and since he took a year off from school he's going to graduate with us."

This girl was good. Already formulated a lie about the reason why I was back and it actually sounded legit. I sent a wave of gratitude to her and then panic as we walked into the classroom. How was I supposed to do this? I didn't need to breath but it felt so uncomfortable to be holding my breath like this. Bella sat down in her chair and patted the top of the desk next to her and like the bitch I was becoming I sat. It was like this in Math as well.

I have to say that I managed pretty well until gym. It was obvious just how much Bella had ditched because she had no clue what they were doing and she fell down so many times it was amazing the coach didn't just decide to leave her out of it. Unfortunately she scraped her knee when she fell the sixth time. Just the sight of the red blood flowing out was enough to make my throat burn with the everlasting hunger. However, just then the bell gave me the relief I needed and I sprinted to change and made it to the woods before I could chomp down on anyone and before Bella had the chance to follow.

I let go of the breath that I had been holding in for half the day and took in a fresh one. I smelled it then and pounced before I could stop myself. The deer was nowhere near as delicious as human but it would have to suffice until tonight when I could properly release the beast inside to get a proper meal. I looked down at my clothes and was grateful that there wasn't a single drop of blood on them. As I made my way back into the cafeteria I spotted Bella who was waiting impatiently at a table by herself.

"Where the hell have you been Jasper?"

"Out to lunch," I said simply. I felt the repulse and shock coming off of her in waves. Of course she would think the worst of me.

"And who did you eat today," she asked darkly her eyes flashing in anger.

"Bambi," I said glaring at her. Her feelings changed so fast and I felt a wave of pride coming from her. "Don't think this means I'm back to being a vegetarian," I said using the old term for it. "I only did it this once and plan on getting something tastier for dinner."

"Whatever," she said leaning back and staring around the room. I realized then that she had nothing to eat in front of her and I felt a little concerned. Did she eat anymore? And for the first time I looked a little closer at her. She had lost some weight and she was actually wearing heels. Where did this Bella come from? She said I had changed but she really needed to look in the mirror.

The bell rung and she pulled my by the hand yet again and the rest of the day finished in a blur. I didn't even realize it was over because I was so lost in my thoughts of Bella that everything else faded into the background. She held my hand as we walked to my car and gave me that small smile of hers. I didn't want to let go because I felt good enough with her there beside me and the beast kept its ugly head down but I had to let her go.

"Can I see you later," I asked feeling a little hope. Strange how one day can turn everything around.

She gave me a bigger smile and said, "Yes. Just clean yourself up before you come get me. I don't really want to see the leftovers from the dinner you'll be having."

And just like that she made me feel guilty but the beast in my head rejoiced because that meant that it could have its pick of any human it wanted for dinner. I nodded to her and she left. As I drove home I could almost physically feel my brain splitting itself into two. One for the beast who I used to be and one for the man Bella was trying to make me again. The beast was all for draining her just to shut her up but I wouldn't let that happen. I would protect her from myself at all costs.


	7. Chapter 7

___**I do not own any of the characters mentioned and used in this story. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**_

_Two months have passed since Jasper and I made the agreement to work together on his issue. In the past two months I have been nearly killed by him four times and physically hurt by him three times. We've also had two deaths of some high school girls I never met and I know he did it because he told me so. Well not him, but the beast, or what he calls the beast anyway. It's like he's Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde sometimes and honestly both sides of him scare me half to death. I'm still not exactly sure why I wanted to help him in the first place, but it's proving to be very difficult. Sometimes I don't hear from him for days and when he finally does return he looks like he's been through hell and he apologizes until the best supposedly takes over and he tries to attack me again. Is this problem too big for me? If so, I have no intention of giving up because I'll be there with him through it all even if saving him sends me to my grave._

I closed up my journal and tucked it into its usual spot. I felt like I was about to cry and I didn't like it. It was Jaspers' fault; every tear I've cried in the past two months was brought on by him. I had had the old Bella locked up and tied down and tried to replace her with the witty and darkly sarcastic Bella I had created to find peace, but Jasper just pulled out the old me and I couldn't stand it.

"Bella?"

I flinched at the sound of my name and tried to mentally and physically prepare myself for today's torture. _Even if saving him sends me to my grave. _The words I wrote replayed over and over in my head and I took a deep calming breath. "Yes?"

He moved to stand in front of me. His eyes were orange, almost like a sunset, but there was a red ring around it that still screamed of human blood. "Are you okay," he asked,

"I'm fine," I said.

"I know your lying. Tell me what's wrong."

I sat up and placed my head in my hand and felt the tears threaten me again. "You really want to know? You're the problem. I never know what side of you to expect and I want to keep helping you and saving you from yourself but I can't if you won't let me." I hadn't meant to start yelling but I was so frustrated. "Maybe you should just go ahead and kill me and get this over with."

"Bella don't say that. Look," he said sitting next to me on my bed, "I promise I'll try to keep the beast under lock and key but it's not easy." He pulled me in for a hug and I let him. What was the worst that could go wrong?

I felt him nuzzle my neck and it made me laugh until I felt a burning sensation. Oh, my neck was on fire. I went to jerk away from Jasper but he growled at me and bit down harder and that was when I started to scream.

"Jasper that hurts! Stop it! Let go of me!" I tried to push at him but he just held me down and continued to suck me till I started to feel dizzy and light headed. I saw blackness eating away at my vision and before I could fully pass out I heard some snarling and left Jasper disengage from my neck. Then the world went black.

…..Four Hours Later…..

I felt uncomfortable and it wasn't because of the ever persistent throbbing in my neck, but it was brought on by the hard surface that I was currently lying on. I heard the beeping of a machine and felt the cool pressure of someone's hand holding mine. I didn't really want to open my eyes to my surroundings. I didn't even want to celebrate in the fact that I was in fact still alive and I was human.

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

Oh and now I wish I was dead. That was Edward speaking to me. Calling my name and wanting a response. Now I wish I was dead because if he was here that meant…

"Give her another minute and a half and she'll be awake," Alice said.

Yep. My vampire family had returned home. I should have seen this coming but I was just too stupid to realize that Alice had to be watching for Jasper's future if not my own. What if they were just here for Jasper and ended up leaving me again? I mean sure I was all fine and dandy with moving on without them after a while but this was seriously going to fuck me up. I felt my heart began to race and the panic begin to set in.

"Alice what's wrong with her?"

"Just give it another five seconds."

I sat up and looked at both of them staring at me. Edward was worried and Alice just looked like the all-knowing pixie she was. I felt the tears sliding down my face and Edward reached out to wipe it off. I pulled back to did it myself wanting to prove that I didn't need his help, that I wasn't a baby anymore.

"What are you guys doing here," I asked looking around at Carlisle's office. "What am I doing in this house?"

Alice moved and sat next to me. "We missed you too Bella," she said laying her head on my shoulder. "We're here to make sure you're okay and to watch over Jasper."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Don't sound so upset Bella," she said smiling. "We're not mad at you."

"Really? I thought you would be," I said looking anywhere but at Edward or Alice. "I mean, after all, I'm the reason the family broke apart." The room was filled with laughter instead of the silence I had been expecting. "What's so funny?"

"You are," Edward said giving me a small smile. "You didn't break the family apart you just caused it to rearrange a little."

I was so confused. Rearrange? I looked to Alice for an explanation and like the know it all that she was, she gave it to me.

"After we left Forks the family did go their own separate ways. Edward was out of country as were Emmett and Rose. Jasper and I went with Carlisle and Esme to New Hampshire and we med a few more people like us. Well after Jasper and I got into a fight and he ran off I called Edward because I was going to need his helping finding him," Alice looked to Edward for him to continue.

"I had been practicing tracking while away. I met one of Carlisle's old friends and they would pick a random place and not tell me where and I would have to find them. Alice finally got a call to me while I was in Rio and said she needed my help so I went home. I didn't expect what happened next to ever happen but it did," he said staring at Alice.

"We fell in love," she said simply. "I never realized it until that moment that he and I were meant to be together forever. When I had met him I was already with Jasper and I loved him because my visions made it seem like he was the one. His love for me was projected onto me because as far as he was concerned I was his savior. It wasn't until he was gone and Edward and I were finally alone together that I realized just how much we were meant to be together."

I just stared at the two of them and nodded slowly. It made sense to me. Kind of anyway. "So then why are you here?"

Alice put her arm around my shoulder, "I saw Jasper about to kill you Bella. So we came as fast as we could and we stopped him in time to save you but…"

"But what," I asked impatiently.

"He got away," Edward said looking down at me. "We don't know where exactly he's headed but he's not in Washington anymore."

"Fucking fantastic, "I said wanting nothing more than to pass out at that point but I kept my head up and said sarcastically, "Time to go on a vampire hunt I guess."

...

_A/N: Yes. I have decided to have an A/E pairing because I can it is my story after all. If you don't like it I am sorry but I do hope you will keep reading. I also know that my skipping two months ahead in the story there are some things that you miss but I do plan on maybe one day writing a short story about those two months and maybe even a story for Alice and Edward. Not sure yet. Please review and I will diligently work on the next chapter as I await responses._


	8. Chapter 8

___**I do not own any of the characters mentioned and used in this story. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**_

What the fuck did I just do? I nearly killed Bella. I hurt Bella. No it wasn't me it was the beast. He broke through and no, now I was running. Alice and Edward had showed up and saved her and I was the monster. I was the one that shouldn't be near her. I didn't think about my direction I just ran until I was standing in front of a small house in the middle of Felton, Minnesota.

"Jasper!" I turned and was actually taken by surprise when Charlotte tackled me to the ground. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I shrugged and saw Peter walking towards us extending his hand out to help us up. Charlotte took it and gave his cheek and quick kiss but I ignored it and pulled myself up. I don't know what brought me here but obviously it was for a good reason because I would never willingly put myself through the torture of dealing with Char and Peter unless I really needed their help.

"Wanna talk," Peter asked. "We can leave Char to make up a room for you." All I could do was nod and let him lead me away from the house. "So what brings you out to nowhere Minnesota?

"I really don-," I began but he cut me off.

"Don't say you don't know Major. You've never not known something."

He was right. I knew what brought me here. I just didn't want to say it because admitting it would make me question who I really was.

"Dude if this is about that Bella chick-," He started but I cut him off with a growl. Why did I even tell him anything? Oh yeah, cause I was stupid. "Just admit it. You've got the hots for the girl."

I shook my head but my heart screamed it was true. It was hard to be this far from her. She was the reason that I hadn't ripped half the town apart. It was like she was determined to kill herself to save me from myself. I sighed and said, "I guess I might like her." That wasn't good enough for me though. I think I actually loved this human.

"I know," Peter said patting me on my shoulder. "Hell, I knew you did the second you sent me that picture a month ago of her in her room."

"What picture?" As far as I knew I hadn't taken any pictures of Bella. I hadn't even been in her room but twice in the past two months and even then it was for a few seconds to help her up because she fell.

"This one," he said holding his phone out for me to see. It was Bella alright and she was sitting in nothing but her underwear and a t-shirt staring off into space. Who took this and how did they get Peter's number to send it to him. I looked at the number it came from and it wasn't familiar to me.

"Peter you dumb shit, this isn't my number." I deleted the picture and was actually a little peeved that he had kept it for so long.

"Oh," he said taking his phone from me. "I thought you got a new number. I didn't know." He just stared off into space and I wanted to beat the stuffing out of him. "But you do like her," he said all of a sudden.

"Yes, I like her." It pained me to admit it but I understood now why I couldn't kill her. Why I ran when I slipped up because I thought she would never want to see me again. This was Bella though. She had worked herself silly to fix me and I don't think she would quit now.

"Let's go get something to eat. I see your diet changed again," he said finally mentioning the red eyes. I nodded and then realized I didn't have an appetite for human blood. I didn't have an appetite period.

"How about I go get Char and ya'll can go get something to eat? I have a phone call to make." He nodded and I was gone. I returned to the house and sent Charlotte after him leaving me a chance for some peace. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts to try and decide who I should call first.

The phone began to ring and I smirked at the caller. "Hello Alice."

"Jasper, are you okay?"

"Kind of," I said sitting on the couch. "How is Bella?"

"She's fine. Safe. She misses you," she said rambling into the phone. "She really wants you to come back. It's either that or she's coming after you." I sighed and thought about it. Go back to Bella or stay here and keep her safe from herself because she was trying to keep me safe from myself. "If you stay there more than a month I see more damage being done than good."

I nodded to her even though I'm sure she couldn't see me then again it was Alice and she could see almost anything and everything. "I think I'll stay a few weeks. Just tell Bella that I'm with some old friends of mine and I'll be back soon as I feel like it's safe to be around her again."

"Okay," she said. "And Jasper?"

"Yeah Alice?"

"I forgive you."

That was all she said and she hung up the phone. I gave myself about two to three weeks to straighten myself out and find out who was stalking Bella. Until then I would not return to her and will continue to keep her out of harms reach. My reach. It was going to be a long few weeks.

_A/N: Sorry it took me a few days. My college papers come before Jasper and believe me it wasn't easy to not think about what I wanted to write for this and focus on things like Police Discretion. So enjoy and please review because what you guys have to say about it matters to me._


End file.
